


Lovely

by baneme



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Fanart, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 190





	Lovely




End file.
